Kyuhyun's Gahol Note
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Catatan gaul bin narsis milik Kyuhyun. Keseharian seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ganteng dan cakep luar biasa. RnR!/Don't Like? Don't Read!/No bash!


_**KYUHYUN'S GAHOL NOTE**_

Main Cast _ CHO KYUHYUN! Orang paling ganteng sejagad boyband #plak.

Genre _ Humor lah, lu pikir apa? (Kyuhyun yang ngomong) Sedikit _romance_ karena nanti bakal ada KYUMIN _MOMENT_, KYA~... o

Rating _ Te

Disclaimer _ Loe tau gak? Ni fanfic milik Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat noh judulnya, "KYUHYUN'S GAHOL NOTE", berati ni punya gua! *Loe pikir loe siapa? GUE yang bikin, WOY! (author Gue minggat dulu...

Warning _ Hati-hati sinar ketampanan gue bakal menyilaukan mata, so... pake aja kacamata Siwon _hyung_.

.

.

_** Kyu Handcome**_

.

.

"Wook... lu taroh mana jas gue?" Gue mondar-mandir nyari jas item gue. Biasanya si Wook dah nyiapin.

PLENTANG!

Ebuset! Gue lompat kaget, sumpah! Tuh panci ngapain sih ngagetin gue.

"Lu bisa gak panggil gue _hyung_?" Wook tiba-tiba muncul. Wkwkwk, liat tuh muka kaya kaya abis dipanggang aja.

"Cie, Wookie marah ya? Aku kan cayang Wookie, makanya aku panggil Wook!" Ceritanya ngegombal gue...

"CUIH, NAJIS!" katanya. Gue cengo. Ya Allah, sejak kapan tu anak polos sepolos kain lap *plak* jadi bisa ngomong kasar? Mana gue tau!

Si Wook terus ngambil panci malang yang tadi doi lempar. Dia langsung jalan ke dapur, ngampirin si Encung kali.

Gue balik mondar-mandir lagi. Nah, ni jas gue... Jas yang udah dicuci'in my bunny Ming terus disetrika sama Wook yang baru aja ngambek. Langsung deh gue pake. Terus gue ngaca.

"Subhanallah... _HYUNG_...!" jerit gue begitu lihat kaca.

"Apa sih Kyu?" YES, yang muncul si Ikan cucut.

"_Hyung_, sini deh, loe bakal terkejut *ceileh bahasanya* liat kaca!"

"Massa?" Donghae sok ye banget. "Emang ada apa'an?"

"Sini, sini, gue tunjukin." Gue giring Hae ngadep kaca. "Loe belum pernah kan, liat orang seganteng ni?"

HWA, JEDER...

"Loegilapawuahenekplusnajisgue" Hae ngomel gak jelas. Wakakakakak, akhirnya gue ngebuktiin kalo cowok paling ganteng seSUJU itu **GUE**! Dah pake capslock sama bold nih, biar jelas. Gue tu orang yang ganteng banget, dan Hae jauh...

.

.

_** Kyu Handcome**_

.

.

"Minnie _hyung_... aku titip dulu ya..."

"Titip apa Kyu? Kamu mau kemana?"

"Titip cintaku di hatimu... Ihir..." Eeeaaaa, gombalan gue oke banget nih. Lumer, lumer deh Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga titip ya Kyu..." Ecieee... Sungmin _hyung_ pasti mau bales gombalan gue.

"TITIP SEPATU GUE DI MUKA LU!"

BLETAK

Gila, Ming pake haihils, maksud gue higheels. Halah udah lah, gue gak tau tulisannya kek apa'an. Intinya, Bunny Min-ku ngelempar sepatunya ke muka tampan-ku. OH MAI GAT! Ini miris banget... Uke gue, uke gue... uke gue ngelempar sepatu ke arah seme-nya yang ZUPER tampan ini...

Gue langsung diem. Heran gue, biasanya orang kalo digombalin tuh seneng, ini malah marah-marah.

Hari ini, Suju, boyband paling fenomenal itu karena punya maknae secakep gue, lagi ada di acara ultahnya SM Entertaiment. Gue sama _hyung_deul duduk di kursi yang betuknya bulet, kecuali Han-_gege_. Dia disuruh pidato, jadi dia lagi di backstage.

Nah tuh, udah waktunya pidato sang Cina oleng. Gue mau ngadep dengan seksama ah.

.

.

Loh, kenape diem _ge_? Tinggal pidato aja ribet. Celingak-celinguk... Heechul loe gak bakal ilang ditelen Siwon koq.

Gue perhatiin, dia meringis. Cape deh gue!

"Mm... _a..annyeong_... Hangeng _imnida_, saya member Suju yang berasal dari Cina."

UDAH TAU!

Dia masih cengengesan gak jelas. "A..pa kalian tahu kalau tauge itu sebenarnya adalah ke...kecambah?"

JIAH... KEDUBRAK... Lelucon itu?

Krik, krik, krik. Sesaat suasana jadi hening dan senyap (cie...), semua orang diem denger guyonannya Han yang super garing.

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAK, _GE_, LELUCONMU GARING BANGET DAH..." Gue ketawa setan, sebenernya udah nahan dari tadi. Cuma, karena tadi gue jadi narator ceritanya, jadi gue tahan sekuat mungkin.

OK, ini gak lucu karena sebenernya ketawa gue yang bikin tambah garing. Tapi 56 detik kemudian, Teukie _hyung_ nyengir, Hae nyengir, Hyuk nyengir, Encung nyengir, Shindong nyengir, Lee Soo Man nyengir, Onew nyengir, Seohyun (cie...) nyengir, Luna nyengir, Changmin nyengir, dan semua nyengir...

WUHUY~... HANGENG PUNDUNG! Yeay...

Astagfirulloh, gue kebangetan ya... Hangeng-_ge_ turun panggung sambil nangis. Ya Allah, maapin gue.

Srek. Tiba-tiba ada kertas jatuh dari saku jas gue. Gue buka dong. Isinya kaya teks pidato. Ah, peduli amat, gue mau lanjutin ketawa dulu. Heechul udah ngacir nyusul pacarnya.

Nyampe di dorm...

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya _hyung_, teks pidato-ku sudah aku letakan di saku jas-ku... hikss, tapi saat di panggung teks itu tidak ada... HUWA..."

Gue diem. Apa mungkin, kertas yang jatoh itu? Berati jas yang gue pake tu jas-nya _gege_. Wah, gue mending gak ikutan daripada nanti Teukie sama Heechul ngerendem gue di bak mandi.

"Sudahlah Hannie, lupakan kejadian itu..." Heechul sok nenangin.

.

.

_** Kyu Handcome**_

.

.

Libur udah dateng, libur udah dateng, hore hore hore... Putarlah lah kaset yadongmu, siapkan malam NC-mu... Libur udah dateng, libur udah dateng, hati gue seneng...

Ceilah, pagi-pagi gue udah nyanyi lagunya Nasya eh Tasya. Dengan perubahan lirik yang sesuai dengan anak-anak remaja bin G4H0L yang cakep kaya gue.

Gue lirik (nengok maksudnya bukan lirik lagu) ruang tipi, eh ada Snow White lagi mejeng. Gue samperin dong, mumpung yang punya lagi gak ada...

"Bummie... haw ar yu tuday?" tanya gue sambil noel dagunya sang Putri salju aka Kibum.

"Ish, sape loe? Kenal sama gue?"

Yah, jawabannya ketus amat, non. _Pout_, _pout_. Gue sok kesel.

"Wat ar yu duing?" gue nanya lagi.

"Mata lu buta? Gak liat gue lagi ngapain?"

Buset, dingin banget sih nih orang. Pas banget jadi saingan gue, The Hard Tongue. Asek, bahasa Inggris gue cakep.

"Gak, aku gak lihat karena terhalang pesona kecantikanmu..." Eeeaaaa... Gue sok ngegombal lagi. Niatnya sih biar bikin Kibum kesel, tapi...

"_Gomawo_... baru tau loe kalo gue tuh cantik!"

JDUAK

Gua SWEATDROP!

Pengennya sih kasih apel racun ke Putri Salju item ini kalo gue gak inget ototnya Siwon.

.

.

"Oh, loe lagi main _facebook_..." Dia diem, gak ngerespon gue. Gue gaplok juga ni orang.

"Eh, coba buka halama _SHINee The Shinning Star _dong...," pinta gue.

"Mau ngapain loe buka halaman _fans_-nya SHINee? Loe mau bilang 'MINHO... _I LOVE YOU_...!' gitu?"

IDIH... Najis deh gua ngomong gitu ke Minho, mending ke Sungmin _hyung_.

"Enak aje! Gue Cuma mau liat sebesar apa popularitas Minho. Apa bisa nyaingin gue."

"Oh..." Bener-bener nyebelin ni anak. Gue jelasin panjang lebar die cuma bilang 'OH'? _What the_?

Akhirnya halaman itu kebuka setelah loading setengah jam. Bagian paling atas ada _post_ judulnya '_SHINee Sangtae'_. 'Apa'an tuh?'

"Apa nih? Gue penasaran jadinya, buka ini dulu ya Kyu..." Kibum langsung nge-klik tanpa ijin gue. Ok, no problem, gue juga penasaran.

#SHINee Sangtae *author beneran ambil dari _facebook_, coba aja cek*

Key "Afikah..."

Afikah "Iya..."

.

"Afikah tu sape?"

"Kagak tau. Oh, mungkin pelembut pakaian...," kata Kibum.

"Loe ngelawak?"

Kibum cengo. Pasti dia pikir gue bakal bilang Rap*ka... wkwkwk. Mati loe, gue bales.

#Back to SHINee Sangtae

Key "Kita masak yuk..."

Afikah "Ayuk..."

Key "Udah dimasukin belum semua bumbunya?"

Afikah "Udah."

Key "Jahe, laos, kencur, kunyit?"

Afikah "Udah."

Key "Salamnya belum?"

Afikah nengok ke dalem panci.

Afikah "ASALAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULLOH HIWABAROKATUH..."

.

Gue bengong.

Tanda seru.

Tanda seru WOY!

Author IYA, INI JUGA LAGI DI KETIK!

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Gue sama Kibum saling pandang.

Sesaat kemudian...

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK..." Kita ketawa panjang.

"Buset, sape yang bikin begituan sih?" Kibum megangin perut.

Gue engap dan masih ketawa... Sumpah yang bikin ni post kere-aktif banget.

"WOY! BRISIK!" Sampe akhirnya Kangin ngelempar Dangkkoma dan dua saudaranya ke kepala gue sama Kibum. Dan kita ketawa dalam diem.

.

.

_** Kyu Handcome**_

.

.

"WOY! Apa sih _hyung_? Ganggu aja!" Idih, si Yesung sirik amat ada orang lagi tidur. Gak liat apa The Most Pangeran Tampan lagi damai dalam bobok.

"Eh, bangun lu! Cepetan!"

Gue sumpel juga nih mulut orang pake sendalnya Shindong.

"Emang ada apa'an? Gak tahu gue ngantuk banget apa... Orang ganteng dan pinter itu sibuk, jadi banyak kerja'an, loe kaya kagak tau aje!" Akhirnya gue turun soalnye Yesung narik-narik selimut gue.

"Sungmin mau pergi...," katanya. Terus? Loe pengumuman sama gue? Sampe bangunin segala?

TUNGGU DULU.

Die bilang apa tadi?

Sungmin chagiya gue mau pergi?

OH, NO!

Gue langsung lari keluar. Gue cari sono sini. Ke dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tipi, TAPI SUNGMIN _HYUNG_ GAK ADA!

"Minnie _hyung_..." Gue manggil tapi yang ada gue dapet ceramah dari Heechul.

"Loe cari Minnie _hyung_?"

Ah, akhirnya gue nemu narasumber. (Loe kira wawancara?)

"H'm... die dimane Hyuk?"

"Wah, gak sopan lu. Panggil gue '_HYUNG_' atau gak gue kasih info."

OK, OK, gue nyerah kalo nyangkut masalah Sungmin _hyung_.

"Dia keluar noh bawa payung sama tas..."

UAPPA! Gue kaget ala sinetron lebay.

SUNGMING _HYUNG_ PERGI NINGGALIN GUE...

Otomatis gue lari keluar dorm. Gak pake lift, langsung pake tangga darurat. Biarin dah cape yang penting cepet.

.

.

Di luar ternyata lagi ujan. Ya ampun, ni so swit banget dah kaya di fanfic-fanfic _romance_. Gue bela-belain ujan-ujanan buat nyari Minnie _hyung_.

Hasilnya?

Gue lihat Minnie _hyung_ udah pergi jauh, terus ilang di balik ujan.

_Hyung_, tega ye ninggalin gue... Gak pamit lagi... Loe gak bangunin gue dan bilang kalo loe mau pergi. Kejem _hyung_, loe kejem banget. Gue nyesek!

Gue jatoh duduk, berlutut di tengah ujan. Sumpah, gaya gue OK banget kalo jadi artis. Badan gue udah basah kuyup sebasah hatiku karena terluka olehmu, Sungmin _hyung_...

.

.

Cinta kan membawamu...

Kembali disini, menuai rindu, membasuh perih...

Bawa serta dirimu...

Dirimu yang dulu, mencintaiku, apa adanya...

.

.

Udah setengah jam, 4 menit, 59 detik gue duduk di tengah-tengah ujan. Nungguin Sungmin _hyung_ balik sambil nyanyi lagunya Dewa 18 yang vokalisnya Somad Dhani.

Akhirnya... Sungmin _hyung_ balik!

Gue lihat dia buru-buru lari liat gue ujan-ujanan kaya gini. Dia masih peduli sama gue ternyata...

GUE TERHARU...

"Kyu, kamu ngapain disini?" Dia mayungin gue. Gue terpesona, dia imut BGT.

"Aku nungguin _hyung_... kenapa _hyung_ gak bilang kalo mau pergi? Aku takut _hyung_ ninggalin aku..." Gue sok sedih dan siap-siap akting nangis.

"Ya Allah, oh my god... gue cuma beli minum soda di mini market Kyu... Lu lebeh (lebay) amat. Pake ujan-ujanan segala lagi..."

DAN GUE CENGO! Jadi, perjuangan gue akting ujan-ujanan gini Cuma buat nungguin orang beli minum?

NI SEMUA GARA-GARA KEPALA PEYANG ITU. YESUNG...

Eits, satu lagi...

MONYET LAKNAT KAGAK TAHU MALU. KUNYUK!

Awas loe gue bales entar.

"Ya udah, ayo masuk..." Gue ngikut Sungmin _hyung_.

"WOY, ujannya berenti'in dulu, scene romantisnya udah selese, WOY!" Gue sewot sama kru fanfic yang pegang selang buat dijadi'in ujan buatan.

Jadi, ujannya cuma bo'ongan? WAH, NGAJAK BERANTEM NI AUDOR...

.

.

_** Kyu Handcome**_

.

.

OK, fanfic-nya sampe disini dulu. Gue, Kyuhyun, orang dengan kadar CUAKEP yang berlebih udah cape ngemeng. Gue juga mau main Starcraft dulu bareng Changmin jelek. Jadi, yang mau lanjut baca note gue, kudu review yang banyak. Awas kalo sampe gak nyampe 30. Gue bakal gigit idung Zombi, eh, Zhoumi. Elu sih thor, gue jadi salah ngomong... (author lah, koq gue?)

Udah deh, Changmin udah nyamperin gue tuh di depan. Gue pergi dulu ye... BEBEH...

_**ORANG GANTENG,**_

_**CHO KYUHYUN**_


End file.
